Time for School
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: Ciel is a first-year in high school, with a bratty self-proclaimed best friend, a boring social life, and repetitive days. That all changes when he gets dragged down the school's hallways and accidentally bumps into a hot upperclassman who gives him a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**I know... It's short, probably shorter than usual. This will be a two-shot. Possibly a three-shot~ Enjoy! **

* * *

"Today's history homework is on page 306." said the teacher.

The bell rang shrilly, awakening all the students.

"Class dismissed!"

Within a minute, the great majority of the classroom was emptied. A short 14-year old named Ciel Phantomive calmly stacked all his notebooks and textbooks and placed them in his dark blue messenger bag. He believed education was a thing to be respected and appreciated, unlike all those…. hooligans.

Ciel packed all his belongings and walked out of class. "See you tomorrow, teacher." bid Ciel.

"Bye, Ciel!" said the teacher of his history class.

Even though he was a first-year, he adapted quite quickly. Students mostly ignored him and thought of him as some high and mighty rich kid. Well, that couldn't be denied since his father owned Funtom Company, but he wasn't a snob.

As the boy walked briskly down the hallways looking for his locker, he spotted his classmates and other schoolmates doing the usual things: listening to music, fooling around, and pushing around too. He sighed and looked down to the floor.

It must have been his lucky day, because there was a penny on the floor. Ciel knew it was a ridiculous thing to do, but he bent down to pick it up anyway.

"Ow…" he said softly. Another penny clattered to the floor next to him after it made hard contact with his neck.

He absolutely hated that stupid tradition where the upperclassmen got to throw pennies at the freshmen as an ironic joke.

Ciel recovered quickly and continued walking. 'It's a month into the school year and they're still doing that?! Ugh.' he thought to himself.

He finally found his locker. It was in the middle row and near his mathematics classroom.

The fourteen-year old boy approached his locker, which was number 14, equivalent to his age. His "best friend", Alois Trancy, stood there waiting for him.

"Hey, CIEL~~~!" Alois called, even when the two of them were only standing a foot apart.

Ciel sighed. "Hi, Alois." His self-proclaimed best friend was such a nuisance, but he was better company than others.

He opened his locker and placed his book inside, just trying to ignore Alois' nonstop blathering about a senior he recently met- someone called "Claude-the-super-duper-hot-mess-with-the-sexiest- face-glasses-build-and-everything-ever!"

Ciel slammed the blue-gray locker door shut, wishing he was slamming his fist into Alois' mouth instead. He turned to face the overly excited blonde first-year.

"Don't you have better things to do, Alois? Classes to get to? Boys to flirt with? You always say that I'm a bore yet you're here. Go talk with Claude or something."

Alois whined and gave his exaggeratedly flirtatious smile. He stroked Ciel's cheek as he said, "Ciel~ How I could leave you, my best friend, behind?"

Just as Ciel slapped his friend's hand away, he felt another hand placed a bit too low on his back.

"Stop sexually harassing people, you slut!"

Alois didn't back off, but only giggled. "Oh Ciel, you're so funny. I know! I'll take you to meet Claude!"

The Trancy boy roughly grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him to go find Claude. He was forced to hold on to his messenger bag and his friend's hand for dear life!

"A-Alois! Slow down a bit!"

Alois just continued dragging him through the slowly crowding hallways of their high school. He tried to take a positive look at this situation.

'At least I'm not being dragged by that creepy Druitt kid or tha-'

"Oof!"

Ciel bumped into another student, and Alois had gone on not even noticing! HE sat on the floor rubbing his throbbing forehead and trying to collect his fallen belongings.

"Are you alright?"

'Woah, who's that?' was all Ciel could think.

Ciel looked up to see the owner of that sexy masculine voice offering him a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry about that guys... for the lack of updates on this fanfic. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Are you alright?"

'Woah, who's that?' was all Ciel could think.

Ciel looked up to see the owner of that sexy masculine voice offering him a hand.

Ciel blinked in confusion and awe. The person standing in front of Ciel grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the ground right after the boy grabbed his belongings. The long, dark bangs shook slightly as he turned to look right into the cerulean eyes of the underclassmen. Ciel saw that his eyes were a mysterious red color that held an enchanting dark glimmer in his stare.

'Who is this person? I have never really seen him around before…But he is quite attract-'

The taller man interrupted his moony thoughts. "You seem dazed. Do you need to be taken to the infirmary?"

"I…I'm alright, thank you for your help. I'll manage. No thanks to you, Alois, you bastard…" Ciel replied and whispered that last retort under his breath. He didn't realize he was still holding on to his savior's hand. After a second, he noticed the hand grasping his and let go. Despite the pale complexion, the palm was warm.

"Ah, you're welcome then. What's your name?" he asked. He put a hand in his pants pocket leisurely.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, first-year. Nice to meet you." the young boy answered coolly. He would have shaken hands, but he was holding notebooks, to his disappointment.

"Well, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, a fourth-year," the upperclassman answered. He proceeded to turn around to walk away. "I hope to see you around, Ciel." He waved as he walked away.

Ciel stood there staring at the other student walking away. Even with the school uniform on, the lean muscles were defined through the jacket, and only made the freshmen have more thoughts lingering about the one who helped him. His smooth style of speech entranced him as much as the red orbs.

"Sebastian Michaelis…." he said softly. "God damn it, I have other things to focus on that are more important than you! " Ciel massaged the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Ugh. Though I would not mind seeing that guy again…'

After walking the halls for a bit, he gave up on looking for Alois. Why he was looking for the slutty bastard, he didn't know. 'Alois probably took him to bed already…' He rolled his eyes and glanced down at the small-faced watch on his right wrist. The hands read 3:45 pm. It was getting a bit late already. Most of the extra after school activities were finishing up.

'What am I walking around waiting for at this wretched school? I have homework waiting for me at home.' With that thought, Ciel clutched the strap of his sturdy messenger bag and walked out of the high school. On the way home, he tried to keep his thoughts of Sebastian at bay, but that didn't really work…

His hands. His eyes. His body. His voice. His hair. His pale face. His warm touch. His deep stare.

Ciel ran his hands through his hair, and shook his head in frustration while trying to get rid of the heat on his cheeks and in his body.

"Fuck it all…" he sighed into the cooling late afternoon air.

Oh fuck it all, indeed. Ciel walked into the grand house and left his messenger bag at the base of the staircase. He marched upstairs kicking off his shoes as he went. The maid would clean it up later.

He opened the door to his bedroom and went straight to his desk to unplug the laptop from the charger. The boy took off his jacket only leaving his pants, dress shirt, and tie on. He'd shower later.

Ciel was putting everything off and took to browsing the web. He had to get a certain upperclassmen out of his head somehow, right?

The bluenette did not find anything interesting on any of the social networking sites that he was rarely involved in. There was nothing appealing in the manga forums he constantly browsed through. Scrolling through pages and pages of text and pictures, he groaned aloud. "Why did the internet choose today to be boring?!"

He put his laptop aside, since it was burning his thighs anyway. He lied down on the bed, and covered his eyes with his small fingers, only leaving small peepholes through the gaps of his fingers. He stared at the canopy of his too-large bed, and glanced at the pale gray walls using his peripheral vision. "The internet is boring today. My room is always boring. The world is boring." Ciel complained and rolled over to cover his face with one of the fluffy pillows.

After lying there for what seemed like hours, he finally decided to draw. His skills were not something to joke about; he was quite an amazing digital artist. Using some of his parent's income, he bought himself a good-quality drawing tablet with a stylus.

Ciel turned on his laptop again and opened his drawing program that he downloaded for free off the internet. As far as illegally-downloaded drawing programs on the internet go, this was the best he found.

He found a comfortable position to draw in and began a light sketch. A sharp long face. Dark hair falling over thin eyes that stared deep into the onlooker. Broad shoulders and a slender body with hands casually put in the pants pocket. An unbuttoned suit jacket and a very loose tie. A slight smirk on the face.

Cleaning up the sketchy lines, Ciel realized the person he drew was very… familiar..? He closed his eyes and thought this through. 'Who would have hair like that… and eyes lik-'

Ciel crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees. He bowed his head down and covered his face with his hands for yet another time. Sebastian's face flickered in his mind.

"Of all people, I just happen to draw him?!" He cursed loudly and shut the laptop screen, not bothering to exit the program. "You know what, Michaelis? I'm going to delete that picture of you and your pretty boy face. I will never look at it again and won't even take a second glace before I click the button to not save my work. I don't even care if it's the best work I have done this year! I do not need your face on my computer too!" the frustrated teenager declared to the stuffed bunny rabbit sitting quietly on his bed.

The eye- patched stuffed animal did not react or respond at all to its owner's stubborn announcement.

The night passed, and Ciel neglected to delete his drawing of the upperclassmen that clouded his thoughts.


End file.
